


Kinktober 2017

by MysticForest44, Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Art and Writing compilation, Kinktober, Lewd Audio, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: A compilation of NSFW Kinktober prompts. Features different themes and different pairings, depending on the day. Will add more characters and relationships tags as the days go on.





	1. Spanking (Camilla x Silas)

**Kinktober Day 1: Spanking  
**

_Slap!_

He winced at the pain that electrified his skin.

_Slap!_

His eyes shut involuntarily. His forearms shook without his consent; adamant on felling him like a defeated captive.

_Slap!_

“You’ve been a bad, bad boy haven’t you, dear?”

Her voice sang in the air like a poisonous apple. It was sweet and tasty. Alluring, to say the least. It wrapped around his body like smooth velvet; snaking around his limbs and feeding gladly on the expression that he was offering her with.

Camilla found Silas’ submissive slaver exquisitely delectable.

“C-Camilla…” Silas breathed whilst still on his knees, “It’s not what you think.”

“Believe me when I say I thought so too, darling,” She raked her dark-painted nails under his chin; her lips edging close to his neck, “But that ‘friendly conversation’ was just too friendly,” She purred out the last word, “That bouquet of flowers you handed her was just too much for my poor heart.”

Suddenly, Camilla let go of Silas’ jaw. Her discharge was harsh and left a claw mark on his skin. Her eyes mellowed at the scratch, so she leaned forward to plant it a sweet kiss before returning to her position behind him.

“Such naughty actions deserve to be punished, no?” She caressed the boy’s backside.

“Camilla, that was—“

But before he could explain himself to her, he had tasted her strong palm to his butt. It hurt, it stung. His teeth dug to his lower lip. His hands shuddered and gave way to his weight, so he ended up kissing the fabric of the merciless lady’s sheets. It faintly smelled of vanilla.

_Slap! Slap! Whack!_

The spanking was supposed to feel horrible. It was supposed to hurt, and his ego was supposed to be suffering right now. He should be grabbing her arm and telling her to stop. But he was not. Not when a beautiful lady’s nails were digging into his flesh, not when n captivating, amorous woman’s tongue was tracing the outline of his jaw.

Not when the aroma of her jasmine tea was stirring him drunk.

“You seem to be enjoying this, darling,” Camilla whispered, “How much more do you want? Ten? Fifty? Indefinitely?” She nibbled Silas’ ear; eliciting a strangled moan from him, “Or until you pass out? Now, isn’t _that_ exciting?”

Suddenly, she withdrew from the punishment that she was handing him.

It was freeing; relaxing. Like a knot in his muscles was finally released. As if he could finally get some rest after days of not being able to. Silas was relieved.

Except he was not.

“C-Camilla…” Silas groaned as he strained to peek at the woman behind him.

The charming princess dangled her long legs off the bed; searching for her pair of violet slippers. She smirked secretly when she noticed the man ogling the suggestively-hiking gown atop her thighs, “Yes, darling? I’m off to make tea.”

“T-Tea?” The helpless boy croaked.

“Yes, tea. Would you care to have some?”

Tea, in a situation like this? Silas was well aware of Camilla’s rather whimsical nature, but at a time like that? She was definitely teasing him.

“No, I…” He tried to sit up in order to regain some of his dignity.

She crossed her legs and pouted, “You what? What do you want, dear?”

He was speechless. Camilla was starring into his eyes without falter; pupils boring into him, their mischievous glint betraying the concerned pucker on her lips. Her soft, regal hair was carefully draped across her shoulder. Her strands were wavy and elegant; travelling through the creaminess of her skin ever-so-daintily. They were like curtains that covered the wonderful scenery beneath: the soft, ample chest that curved and decorated her generously-blessed frame.

Damn.

“I want…” His cheeks flushed, but he gazed at Camilla’s seductive eyes, “I want to be punished more.”

In a blink of an eye, he was pinned to the mattress. At a drop of a hat (or pants, in this case), he was stripped down to his boxers. Without him knowing it, he was already fully naked. He did not know what to be shocked about: the fact that Camilla moved so swiftly, or the fact that the most beautiful woman in all of Nohr was looming over him with her nightgown raised over her head.

Or that her panties were so wet.

“Oh, you! How dare you order your punisher around? I will be the one to decide on your sentence,” She licked her lips and looked down on Silas with half-lidded eyes, “So work hard and scream a lot for me, understood?”

Gracefully, she grinded her hips against his. The wetness of her womanhood permeated through her panties; giving off a lascivious warmth that wrapped around her prisoner’s penis. She rolled her pelvis some more, she rolled her pelvis some more. She bit her lower lip and splayed her fingers on his chest. She let her fingernails travel downward; the pads of her fingers damping through his excited sweat and leaving electric sparks that jiggered to his bones.

Camilla grinned from ear to ear when her hearing caught the song of his wanton moan. She had freed her cute little boy’s penis from its confines and gave it the petting it deserved.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so dearly, tiny one,” She cooed and giggled at Silas’ embarrassed response, “I jest, you’re not tiny at all. Are you, my big boy?”

She flicked her ass up and in one, swift stroke, filled up her core with his hard penis. She loved it when he occupied her fully.

“Now, naughty boy. Explain yourself.” Camilla brought her palm up and struck her boy’s butt once more. The force rippled through Silas’ flesh, which in turn reached his length and vibrated through her walls.

She loved it.

And so, she started to spank him again and again; each round of both sliding up and down his shaft and the sensation of his pained vibration giving pleasurable chills all over her body. She loved it when he screamed in a confusion of desire and pain. She loved it when his red face contorted in agony. She loved it when he hurt for her. Just for her.

“You don’t want to explain yourself? That means you enjoy this, no?” She hastened her speed; feeling her climax building up inside her stomach, “Bad boy. You deserve more spanking!”

“C-Camilla! I don’t think I can—“

Without even managing to finish his sentence, Camilla suddenly tightened around Silas. It was the clincher; the hardest blow that sent him over the edge. The edge of pleasure. The pleasure of heightened satisfaction.

Without a word, he spilled his semen inside her.

And it delighted her. So much, that she came with him without further prodding.

She pulled off of him slowly. She carefully held his penis and laid it limp on his stomach. Some of their love juices spilled on the bed, but she only smiled at her lovely little lover and fixed her attention to him rather than her bed sheets.

“You worked hard, love. I think I can forgive you just this one time.” She crooned.

Silas rolled to his side and faced Camilla, “About that… Well, I was just helping Corrin to pick up flowers that a guy would like. What I handed her was the bouquet that I thought her husband would like.”

The princess blinked, “Hm? That means you don’t love her like I thought you do?”

“No! She’s married. And,” Silas looked down on the white sheets with a blush forming on his cheeks, “You’re the one I love, Camilla. I even bought a bouquet for you. It’s…outside. I wanted to surprise you. So, woah!”

“Oh darling, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” The princess laughed and cuddled her lover on her ample bosom.

 _Because you didn’t let me explain,_ Silas thought. But oh well, not that he did not like where it went.

“I’m so sorry. I wrongly punished you,” Camilla sighed and stroked the younger man’s tuft of messy hair, “I think that deserves to be adjusted, no?”

She neared her lips to his ear. Slowly, seductively, she sung a song that only he could and would hear. A song so terrifyingly bewitching that it stirred him drunk once more.

“Why don’t _you_ punish me, master?”

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets: **[Twitter post link](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/914634674508464128). ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!


	2. Dirty Talk (Takumi)

**Kinktober Day 2: Dirty Talk**

 

An audio compilation of Takumi's Japanese voice (V.A. Kaji Yuki) to make it sound lewder. This was edited to fit a basic surround sound setting, so it is highly encouraged that you use that or _wear earphones_ for maximum enjoyment.

 

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets:  **[Twitter post link](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/915042869588533248). ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!


	3. Public/Biting (Takumi x F!Corrin)

**Kinktober Day 3: Public/Biting**

 

“Takumi, please… Not… Not here…” She mewled quietly; breaths puffing faster by the second.

“Why not?” He whispered in his unusually deep tone, “No one’s here… It’s just you and me.”

Her voice hitched an octave higher when his teeth scraped her ear. Her mouth unconsciously went agape. Her vision blurred and her knees buckled with much intensity that she was afraid she would fall—if not for her nails digging into the huge rock behind her. She was limp under his kisses.

“Someone might come. Your retainers…” She quavered.

“Don’t worry about them. They promised me they would watch camp while we’re out.”

A tiny smack rang in her ears as her skin snapped back in their firm place. A hot breath escaped from her mouth. Water formed in her eyes. She breathed heavily as her flesh prickled beneath the graze of his nose; his lips planting a feathery kiss on her neck before swiping his tongue across the mark he left.

She clawed at the rough body of the rock, “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this in public…”

“It’s not called public if there’s no one else around.”

“Still…”

It was naughty. It was sinful. It was a bad image if someone were to discover that their princess was topless behind a beach rock. As her ruby eyes momentarily flitted across the lonely sight of her discarded bikini, Corrin was once again reminded of how risqué their situation was. A prince and a princess ‘gallivanting’ on the sands… Humiliating.

“Why…” Takumi’s smooth tone seduced her ears, “Didn’t you like last time?”

Last time… Last time was their first time. The first time that their foreheads touched, the first time their lips met. The first time his hands wandered aimlessly through her body; shy and trembling slightly as he worked her clothes off of her skin. The first time that his mouth tasted her sweet nectar. The first time that he confessed his undying love; his tears glittering the warmth in his eyes.

Their first time… Done so romantically under the pale moonlight. Under the roof of the special place where they found each other’s hearts. Under the shelter of memories of accidental touches. In the archery range.

Gods, just the memory of them grinding in practice clothes was enough to make her blush.

“Didn’t you?” Takumi repeated when his lover did not answer.

Suddenly, Corrin felt the pads of his fingers on her nipples, “Oh goodness,” She moaned breathily, “You know I…”

“You what?”

Even with her beloved’s question, she could not utter a straight word from all the waves of tormenting pleasure he was graciously providing her with. He rubbed, he kissed, he licked, and he sucked on her breasts. He was staining her creamy skin with red marks. He was filling her body with his love—with his attention, and she could not refrain herself from salivating at the thought of shamelessly flaunting the proof of his affections; the kiss marks that solidified their passionate bond.

“You what, Corrrin?” Takumi drawled as he circled his tongue around her left areola.

Corrin licked her lip and neared her mouth to her lover’s ear. She was nervous at first, but her darling’s amorous attention filled her confidence to the brim, “I love it when you make me moan my name.” She purred.

As if a switch was flipped, Takumi watched with shock the transition of his position from top to bottom. In a blink of an eye, she was pinning him to the rugged wall. She was ogling him with her hazy, lust-clouded ruby eyes. Her lips were puckered and wet; her cheeks flushed and ready to scorch him inside and out.

Not that he minded her heat.

Corrin cupped his face, “But I like it better,” She paused to lick the shell of his ear, “When _you_ moan my name.” She nibbled his earlobe.

It was his turn to blush. Outside of their private moments, he was quick to assume the dominant prince figure. But when it was only the two of them… For some reason, all of his masks vaporize into thin air and he was left with nothing but his naked figure to be touched, to be tasted, to be _ravished_ by her. He was helpless under her gaze.

And it left him a stuttering mess.

“W-What do you mean m-m-moan your name?!” He blathered in humiliation, “I… I would never—“

“You said it yourself,” She allured him with her sultry voice; sending goose bumps to his neck, “There’s no one around. You can scream as much as you like.”

Corrin left him with no time to counter. Just like she promised, she began to pleasure Takumi with the deft combination of her mouth and fingers. She seared hot kisses down his chest. She tickled his sides with her nails. She pecked at his nipple—just as he did hers—and watched hungrily as his face morphed from humiliated to wanton.

After releasing his nipple with a soft ‘pop’, she travelled further down. Her fingers dug into the ripples of his stomach. She stuck out her tongue and licked his sweat; nose twitching in delight as she inhaled his sunny scent. She loved his sweat. She loved it. She loved it.

She wanted to taste his whole body.

“Takumi…” She mewled as she trailed back up to his chest.

“Takumi…” She groaned as she trailed back up to his jaw.

“Takumi…” She moaned and locked her lips to his; enjoying the sensation of rubbing her pelvis on his stiff erection, “I want to bite you.”

Flustered, Takumi placed his hands on her waist to balance himself, “B-bite? What do you mean—“

A lewd moan rolled off his tongue. His body shuddered and he almost dropped to his knees in delectation. It probably stung a bit, but Corrin’s fingers around his penis confused the pain for pleasure. He shivered and bit his lip while he enjoyed her furious rubbing.

Corrrin smirked at the lovely serenade to her hearing, “You taste so good…” She lapped the mixture of blood and sweat on his collarbone.

Takumi cursed. He was already at the edge of his patience. Corrin’s ministrations—the love bites, the fingers swiping the precum off his tip—were driving him berserk. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to make love to her right there and then; mind hazy with love and lust as his brain only registered her unrestrained moans and the pleasure of her walls clamping around his phallus.

He wanted to cover her in his semen.

“You’ll pay for this…” He grunted.

Takumi snatched Corrin’s face and brought it close to him. With only libido motivating his senses, he smashed his mouth against hers and lapped her lips. He pried her teeth open. He explored her every nook and cranny; under her tongue, the roof of her mouth, the inside of her cheeks. He kissed her like he never did.

And she liked it. When Takumi hooked his arms under her legs, she liked it. When he pinned her back against the rock, she liked it. When he spread sloppy kisses on her breasts, she liked it. When he pushed his penis inside of her, she loved it.

Gods, she loved it.

“Ah, I love you so much…” Takumi let out a muffled groan.

Corrin wrapped her legs around his waist and gave another bite to his neck, “I love you too.” She hummed when he began to move inside her.

“Did you hear that?”

The couple’s muscles stiffened, but they continued with their escapade.

“I think so. Is anybody there?”

Takumi did not want to stop. He was already too far into the mood to stop. He wanted to finish what they had started.

“Takumi,” Corrin whispered, “They’re…”

“Just a bit more…” He pleaded.

Corrin would not hear his request however, and leapt off of his waist, “That’s _Elise_. I don’t want her to catch us like this. And I think Sakura’s with her. Do you want your little sister to think badly of you?”

She pulled off of him, and he felt a sudden frustration wash over his body. He knew he could do nothing about it however, so he swiftly pulled his swimshorts up and hoped to the heavens that his erection would calm down.

“Don’t look so down.”

At his beloved’s giggly voice, Takumi’s eyes swiveled up. His sight was greeted by Corrin’s already-covered body; beautiful, curly strands strategically draped over her chest to cover the hickeys he had branded on her flesh. Just thinking about his love marks on her was a major turn-on.

Not that he would admit that.

He rolled his eyes at her and picked up their belongings that they had carelessly strewn on the ground, “I’m not down. Why would I be? I’m glad that I’d be able to get the hell out of this kiddie pool so I could get back to practicing. Much better than lazing around.”

Corrin laughed. Of course he would say that.

“Well, we could always come back tomorrow if you ever change your mind. Although,” Shyly, she sauntered towards him and pressed her chest on him, “I feel rather guilty about these.” She hovered a finger across the bite marks she punctured on him; each draw of her nail spreading goose bumps through his bare skin.

She pressed her lips to the red spot on his neck and purred, “How about I treat it with a salve later? Or better yet, a full body massage?”

She could not rein in the giggle upon seeing his beet-red cheeks.

“Big sister! Wow, and Takumi too! Hiii!”

The pair immediately jumped away from each other upon hearing Elise’s cheerful holler. Corrin was good at pretending that nothing happened. Takumi, on the other hand…

“Big brother… A-are you feeling well?” Sakura worriedly checked on her sibling.

Said prince coughed a few times before dismissing the Hoshidan princess. He turned his back to the girls and hurriedly walked away. He almost tripped on a starfish though, when his darling, teasing girlfriend sweetly called out to him.

“I’ll rub you with a salve later.”

His brisk walk turned into a full-on throttle.

“Is big brother having muscle pains?”

“Haha, Takumi’s getting old!”

He swore to the gods; he would make her pay later.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets:  **[Twitter post link](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/915370404536999936). ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!


	4. Begging (F!Corrin x Leo)

**Kinktober Day 4: Begging**

 

In this bleak garden that is stained with virgin lust,  
With heat-hazed gazes and electrified touches,  
Your name is the only melody that I sing.  
On the utmost edge is where my madness dangles;  
'Tis a parched flower soaked with anticipation.

I implore you, satisfy this carnal desire;  
Tip me over and quell this scorching fire.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets:  **[Twitter post link](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/915770863219179521). ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!

 


	5. Body Swap (Xander x Sakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic sex, nothing too hardcore.

**Kinktober Day 5: Body Swap**

 

Sometimes, he began to ask why he was such a coward.

“I don’t know, Camilla. I just… I really cannot seem to push through with this. She is my dear wife, yes, but somehow I cannot bring my hands to taint her with such things. Is there something wrong with me?”

Sometimes, he began to ask why he was such an awkward person.

Camilla laughed at the woes of her older brother. She had only invited him to sit with her for a cup of tea, but the exchange of warm drinks suddenly turned into a confession of cold-sweated problems.

“Xander, darling, nothing is inherently wrong with you at all,” The oldest Nohrian princess smiled beyond her porcelain cup before taking a small sip, “You’re quite the charmer in most cases, believe it or not, but this one only happens to be some of the exceptions. Everyone here could come to the conclusion that a shy little priestess like her is bound to be innocent, no? You’re definitely only held down by your conscience. Which is why, you are most probably not infertile like you think you are.”

Xander winced a little at the statement. He was that close to panicking regarding the idea of not being able to conceive an heir.

The Crown Prince of Nohr finished off the brioche that was served in his plate. He cleared his mouth with the last of his tea. He closed his eyes and let off a sigh, “What do you think is the best course of action, then? This cannot continue like this.”

His wife might be the sweetest, pure and delicate angel that he had ever laid his eyes on, but he was still a man. He was bound to seek a night of passion with her. Which was why, despite the evil glint in his younger sister’s amethyst eyes, he was ever grateful that there was someone like her around to empathize with his bedroom woes. He could not confide such thoughts with just anybody, after all.

“Leave it to me, brother dear. Just sleep tight tonight and you’ll get the softest pillow you could ever ask for.” Camilla smiled at him; her signature mischievous smile.

 

Sometimes, he began to ask why he was such an awkward person. Elise had pointed that out a few times, but it was never a big deal to the regal Xander. He could easily mask such awkwardness with his intimidating features, after all.

But sometimes, he wondered why that did not work.

No, scrap that. He wondered why everyone was so intimidatingly tall all of a sudden.

“Sakura? Are you alright, sister?”

Xander looked up to his right and stared at the High Prince of Hoshido. Wait, as far as he knew, he was at least an inch taller than this man right?

“Sheesh. It’s the first time you dine with us in a while, and you fall asleep in the middle of eating and wake all bonked up?” Takumi scoffed at his food; positively appalled by the idea of such dining indecency.

 _Wait, when did Takumi grow that tall?_ Xander thought as his eyes widened in alarm.

He blinked did a quick scan of the room. He was in the mess hall, but instead of the usual Nohrian siblings that he had grown accustomed to eating dinner with, he was surrounded by his in-laws.

_Wait, was I not supposed to be having a tea party with Camilla and Elise right now?_

“Sakura, you’ve got rice on your lips.” Hinoka reached out from beside Xander and swiped a finger through his lips.

 _Wait,_ “Sakura?”

Everybody in the room halted. _He halted._

His eyes grew even wider and his fingers automatically flew to his throat.

“My voice is so small.” He whispered in realization.

After a few rounds of panicked—and somehow voice-breaking—‘Forgive me’, Xander managed to clumsily excuse himself from the Hoshidan dinner. He stumbled and fell a few times; mostly because his limbs were suddenly so short and fast. There were a few people who called “Princess Sakura!” out to him, but he chose to ignore them in favor of the dire situation he was currently in.

After tripping on a tree root and ripping his skirt, Xander—er, Sakura managed to burst into his shared bedroom door.

There, he saw himself crying. _He saw himself crying_.

Crying.

“What…” He breathed out; speechless at the sight of his large, armored body sitting on the fluffy bed with both of his armored hands covering his sniveling face.

After Xander heard Xander in Sakura’s body (Wow, how confusing), Xander’s body’s lips shriveled into a deeper expression of horror, “Oh, that’s it! I’ve gone crazy!”

And his deep voice whimpered harder this time.

“Wait, wait!” The real conscience of Xander (which was in Sakura’s body) approached his large body, “You’re… You are Sakura, right?”

“Of course I am! Do you know how mentally-deranged it feels to be speaking to myself right now?”

“Believe me, I know. Because I’m supposed to be Xander.”

As if it was a confirmation that she needed to fix herself back on the ground, Sakura abruptly stopped her waterworks. She wiped her tears and looked at Xander (in her body) in the eyes, “You’re… You’re not lying, are you?”

“I am not,” He smiled despite the mind-boggling situation, “It’s me, dear.”

Sakura’s eyes brightened, if only for a bit, “Oh Xander! I was so afraid! I… I thought you were cursed to death because I was suddenly taking over your body! I thought it’s in your religion for wives to take on their husbands’ bodies so they could rest in peace.”

_Cursed to death… What?_

“A-anyway,” Sakura stuttered; embarrassed at the unnecessary blather, “C-Camilla told me that if I wanted my body back I would have to... To…”

 _Camilla._ Xander should have known.

“To what, dear?” Xander urged his wife to continue.

Sakura could not meet his gaze. Her hands ran down her thighs to play with her non-existent skirt, so she began to twiddle her fingers instead. She was nervous, and Xander took it as a hint that it was something embarrassing.

Xander sighed and rubbed his temple, “Did she…tell you to…”

“Ha-ha-have s-s-s-sex with you.” Sakura stammered badly.

He knew it. He just knew it. When it came to dirty tricks like this, Camilla was always the usurper.

Xander stood up as tall as his now-tiny body could, “I’m going to demand Camilla to return us to our own bodies.”

He was about to march off when Sakura’s strong grip yanked him back. He almost fell backwards, but she held him in place.

“I… I’m so sorry!” She bowed down; almost knocking her head against Xander’s, “Camilla told me and I… I’m so sorry!”

“Told you what?”

Her response needed no words. Just her sweet, sweet kiss was enough to convey all the answers that he sought. He sweet, sweet kiss that somehow felt firmer and dryer than what he remembered. But he did not mind; it was still her, no matter what shape or form.

“I’m sorry Xander, I didn’t know you had…such frustrations. I’m… I’m embarrassed to call myself your wife.”

“No…” Xander smiled tenderly and let his right hand travel to her face; his warm palm feeling her cheek, “You are the best partner I could ever ask for. I could not hope for a more caring, compassionate wife,” He held her face firmly and placed her forehead on his, “Having you by my side is the greatest blessing in the world.”

It was only a matter of course, really. They kissed and held each other tight. They gradually moved on top of the bed, wherein they cuddled and kissed some more. They did those things a lot of times already and were somehow used to it, but unlike the ones before, their unwillingness to fall into slumber was something new. He smiled through their lips as he was lain on top of her.

“This isn’t so bad at all,” Xander mused, “It feels rather odd that I’m…embracing myself, but knowing that it’s still you is incredibly comforting.”

 Sakura giggled—or at least she tried to, since Xander’s body’s deep voice could only throw out a wheeze, “Yes. Having you inside me is so romantic.”

He stopped to look at her; shocked. She froze too, and realized what she had said.

Her voice quaked, “I… I…”

He laughed, “Don’t worry. I was aiming for that,” He said tenderly, but then chuckled at what he said, “Or…the other way around, actually.”

“B-but… T-that means we have to…to…fore…play..?”

“Well, that’s…how it goes, yes.”

Sakura’s hands clamped against her mouth as she gasped. She looked down at her hands—at Xander’s hands, and furrowed her brows in deep thought. After a while, she clenched her fists and gazed straight into her husband’s eyes.

“Yes. I’ll do my best.” She announced in a determined voice.

But then exploded into a blushing mess.

“Oh, this is so embarrassing!” She exclaimed and buried her face in Xander’s neck.

Xander laughed. Even when she was not in her own body, Sakura was endearing. Somehow, that made him happy; the fact that he could physically confirm that his love for her was true—that no matter the appearance, as long as she was Sakura, he loved her. And he was ready to show her just how much he did.

He lowered his volume to his most compassionate one and helped Sakura out of the heavy armor, “It’s alright, it’s alright. You’re with me. You’ll be fine…”

They took it slowly. Slowly, very slowly. They did not mind. They did not mind at all.

She kissed his neck, his chin, his clavicle. She was only realizing how small she actually was; how delicate she felt under Xander’s big hands. Maybe this was how Xander felt about her; maybe that was why he was always so gentle, always so tender in touching her skin. Why he always refrained from travelling further than he allowed himself.

Despite his status and appearance, he was such a sensitive man. And that was what she loved about him.

Sakura snuggled Xander’s hair, “Please…t-tell me if you don’t like it. I’ll… I’ll stop immediately so—“

Xander placed a finger on his wife’s lips, “Don’t worry. For you, I can endure anything. Anything, so just keep being who you are.” He whispered and ran a thumb through her cheek.

“Thank you…” Sakura embraced him tightly.

Slowly, she propped her weight on her left arm and took a hold of her, well Xander’s, length. She rubbed it gently; heating up at the thought of knowing how her husband felt whenever he was in bliss. She rubbed his, well her, entrance to find out that he was ready to take her in. She wondered if it would hurt. It probably would.

Sensing her hesitation, Xander placed his fingers atop her shaking hand. Sakura’s attention veered towards him, and he offered her a comforting smile. He wrapped his arms around her neck. He breathed in her scent; somehow, he smelled intoxicating from Sakura’s point of view and he felt so drunk in love. He just wanted to be one with her.

 “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” He ran his palms across her bare back; appreciating the way her skin shivered under his touch.

And so she did. Slowly, very slowly, she inched inside him. It was tight. It felt very tight around her, and she immediately knew that he was having a hard time adjusting to her. She halted in conscience, but he urged her to carry on by wrapping his legs around her waist and pushing her deeper inside him.

Sometimes, she wondered how she could be blessed by such a kind man.

He did not complain; he did not show her any sign of discomfort at all. She knew that it was painful for him, but he stayed silent about it and tried to make the experience as enjoyable as possible for her. He rubbed her sides, he kissed her neck. He did everything to show him just how passionate his gentle love for her was.

And she appreciated it. So much.

As she reached the peak of her pleasure, as he reached the peak of his pleasure, they both professed to each other their unparalleled devotion. He promised he would touch her gently, she promised she would embrace him tenderly. They promised that they would stay with each other just like that: in bliss, in harmony, in happiness.

Sometimes, they both wondered how beautiful it was to have found each other.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets:  **[Twitter post link](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/916132117767061512). ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!


	6. Bondage (Niles x Oboro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a blank day, but somebody wanted it so here we go.

**Kinktober Day 6: Bondage**

 

Lure me into your sinful web, my naughty butterfly  
Hold me by the collar, send my skin ablaze  
I am your prisoner; your vulnerable prey  
Take me to the peak; into a dream so ecstatic.

Bind me with unforgiving passion, I won't complain  
Captivate and dominate me, I'll never run.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets:  **[Twitter post link](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/917568717252263936). ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!


	7. Creampie (Unfinished)

*Page reserved for a special, long chapter commission. Will update once finished.*


	8. Deepthroat (No Commission)

This day has not been taken for commission, but is still open for it. If this prompt is still not taken by October 30, it will be replaced by a sketch.


	9. Asphyxiation (Takumi x F!Corrin)

**Kinktober Day 9: Asphyxiation**

 

Corrin was blessed to have Takumi as her husband.

With a  gentle smile, she placed a hand to her darling’s cheek, “It’s alright, Takumi.” She connected her gaze to his concerned, caramel pair.

Ever since she was locked in the Northern Fortress, she found solace in the presence of her imagination. It was the only way that she was able to attain a taste of freedom; the only form of wandering that she could do within the confines of her home. Through the pages of her books and her little role plays with Elise when they were small, she was able to venture through different kinds of epic journeys—dramatic or exciting. Years later, she finally grew out of such habits.

Or so she thought.

“Are you sure about this?” Takumi’s voice did not hide his worry for his beloved, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

A light laugh went past Corrin’s lips at the sight of her husband’s torn expression, “I trust you and you have to trust me.” She cupped his face with her palms, “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry so much.”

“Fine.” He huffed.

She knew that despite her partner’s approval, he was nervous. She too felt the same way. Although they frequented roleplaying during their along-together nights, this was still something new to them. She must admit that this one was on the risky side and was more intense than what they had gotten used to.

Asphyxiation.

Instead of degrading, Corrin’s fondness for crafting stories and acting them escalated even farther compared to when she was still a child. She went from harmless children’s books to several erotic pieces of different levels. Driven by her curiosity, she had dreamed of exploring various fields and let her fantasies come to life. But that was easier said than done.

When she married Takumi, she thought that he would find this sinful desire of hers to be disgusting—repulsive, even. She was afraid that he would judge. That was, until she decided to confess and share to him the details of her creativity. Thankfully, her husband did nothing of the sort. Instead, he welcomed her wholeheartedly and even participated in her plays.

Others might find it odd and off-putting, but she loved crafting stories with him. She found intimate the idea of being able to weave a performance that only they could share.

“Just tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing, alright?” He stood beside his wife’s almost naked form.

“Yes.”

She was laid on the bed with her arms tied to the bed post. It was not that tight; just enough to limit her movements. She was only in her black undergarments while her husband was wearing all of his clothes. She watched as Takumi pulled off his hair tie; letting his beautiful, silky long hair flow down to their full length. It was an admiring sight.

“I’ll…start then.” His voice shifted to a more serious tone.

Takumi loved his wife dearly. He was always trying his best to be gentle whenever they were having intercourse. However, there was a side of him that only Corrin was aware of; when he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, she knew that he would be different that night. The softness in his eyes was gone and was replaced by chilly cold.

“Well, if it isn’t the princess of betrayal.” Takumi sneered, and his demeanor completely flipped to a harsh tone, “The _traitor_ has finally been caught. Look at you. How shameful.”

He grabbed her right breast and swiped a thumb through the cloth above her nipple. He leered at her clothes with a perverted gaze before tapping her chin with the back of his hand; causing her to lock eyes with him. He was mockingly staring her down, “At least they fit you. Why wear clothes, when you’ve already thrown your pride and honor a long time ago? How shameless.”

“Now tell me,” He lowered himself to the bed and neared his mouth to hers, “Where is your army hiding?”

She remained silent.

“I see. So you’ve decided to play the tough prisoner.” He kneeled and loomed over the bound woman. He reached over to the ropes around her wrist and squeezed, “I wonder if your body will speak for me?”

Mercilessly, he showered her body with licks and suckles; armed with the knowledge of how he could make her squirm. He bit and spat on her flesh. He twirled his tongue around the creaminess of her chest before gripping at her underwear and ripping it off. Once the woman was freed from the confines of her bra, Takumi shifted his attention to her exposed nipples.

He licked and blew at her rosy buds; grinning wickedly at the way she struggled and groaned and panted every time he bared his teeth against her flesh. She was a sexy masochist.

They were actors on a sinful stage, but her reactions to his touches were genuine. His ministrations were a heated fire that sent her ablaze. Her partner had her memorized; he knew by heart the techniques that would send her to her bliss. She kept holding on to the role assigned to her, but the growing dampness on her underwear was getting hard to ignore.

“Still not going to say anything?” His hands wandered to the soaked, black fabric. He rubbed and prodded her clitoris, but his prisoner bit her lip and refused to give in to a moaning mess.

Corrin never spilled a word and just leaned her flushed face sideways.

“Fine then.” His frown deepened and he went up to her head. He wrapped his hands around her throat and applied pressure, but not too tightly; just enough to limit her breathing.

He whispered in her ear, “Is this alright?”

She smiled encouragingly, “Yes.”

A smirk found its way to Takumi’s lips. After obtaining his wife’s reassurance, he reverted to the role of a predator.

“I don’t have any use for you then, since you refuse to speak.” His seductive whisper brushed his prisoner’s ears, “Killing you won’t be a disadvantage.”

The combination that Takumi serviced her with was ecstatic. Many times already, he had taken her breath away—but this time, it was literally. He clamped his right hand around her throat; squeezing tighter and tighter, grinning wider and wider with each second of her begging for forgiveness. His left hand reached beneath her underwear. He inserted his fingers inside of her vagina and pumped and rubbed and toyed with her walls until she could not think straight anymore.

Soon, she was gasping for air that she could not reach.  Her head was getting lightheaded from oxygen deprivation and yet her senses were clouded by heightened pleasure. Her body was shivering and pulsating under his touch. Just when the darkness was about to swallow her, the pressure on her throat was lifted and she was able to take gulps of precious air once more.

She felt his lips on her mouth, and a final swipe to her core released all the pent-up pressure inside her.

When her back dropped down to the bed once more, she felt her husband kiss her sweaty forehead.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” Takumi’s gorgeous eyes went back to their softened state as he removed the ties on his lover’s wrists.

“No. Thank you, Takumi.” Even in her half-dazed state, she was able to pull a lovely smile.

Takumi returned the smile and wrapped his wife in a warm hug, “I love you.” He whispered tenderly.

She returned the affectionate gesture and pecked him on the cheek, “I love you too.”

She really was blessed to have Takumi as her husband.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets:  **[Twitter post link](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/918444042030952453). ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!


	10. Edgeplay (Peri x Laslow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was delayed. Mystic got a fever from exhaustion, but she's feeling better now.

**Kinktober Day 10: Edgeplay**

 

“Wow, you look so handsome with those scratches!” She cheerfully laughed; hand tightly wrapped around a knife, fingernail scraping through its dangerous sheen.

She loved it when Laslow gasped in horror.

The said man however, did not offer the same excitement as he gripped at the bedpost above his head, “Please, not so roughly.” He pleaded.

“No!” Peri exclaimed; her long, curly hair bouncing against her ample bosom as she slammed a palm on her husband’s chest, “No! You promised me you’d play rough with me!”

“I didn’t know this was your definition of rough!”

For the fifth time in that ten minutes of his life, Laslow wheezed. He felt like he was going to die. Well, he probably would not—Peri would not like to see him a mere corpse, after all. Still, with the way she squeezed his neck; the way she lapped her tongue across the strangle marks she created and the way she slowly, agonizingly slowly ran the blade of the knife through his neck—he was constantly fearing for his welfare. He knew Peri was a bit of a betsy bug—and he did not mind that, as his father was the same—but he did not know she enjoyed this.

Knifeplay.

“But Laslooooow!” Peri whined, “You said you’d do anything for me!”

From under his wife, Laslow watched as Peri’s mascara began to run down her cheeks. How many times had he seen that already? Actually, it was one of the things that he liked about her; he found it adorable that she was a bit of a crybaby despite her crazy demeanors. But still…

He sighed and shook his head, “I said that alright, but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to be killed by you.”

As if her tears were only a sudden drizzle that only lasted for a few seconds, Peri stopped wailing. Instead, she placed the knife down on the edge of the bed. She heard her husband sigh in relief, but then it was replaced by a surprised moan when she licked his throat.

“But…” She cooed, “You sounded like you enjoyed it when I incised you…”

Laslow could feel Peri’s nails digging into the light wound that she carved into him. It stung, and he was sure that blood oozed out. Drip and drip, drip and drip. He felt the tingle of his blood trickling down his throat before Peri licked it from the base up.

Peri swiped a tongue through her lips and drew out a delicious, smacking sound, “Mm. Laslow’s blood tastes so good. I wonder if I could add it to our breakfast?” Suddenly, her eyes widened and she grinned a childish one, “Oh, oh! I know! How about later for tea?”

“Egads Peri, that makes me uncomfortable.” He winced.

And he winced again.

This time, he reacted not because of her words, but because of the force of her hand around his penis.

It hurt.

“Oh Laslow, you liar!” Peri yelled.

She gave him no chance to retaliate and pressed her forefinger on his tip. She began to rub the pad of her finger around the crown of his pintel, and she grinned from ear to ear when she took notice that it was covered with his pre-ejaculation.

She used her free hand to grab Laslow’s jaw, “How are you uncomfortable,” She whispered threateningly, “When you’re this excited?”

She laughed manically, “That’s it! Stabby stabby for you!”

Peri reached behind her. Laslow shut his eyes in fright. She was going to grab that knife again, press it against his throat, and torture him with its sharp edge cutting his skin. She was going to choke him again and he would run out of breath. Then she would kiss him hungrily to prevent air from entering his lungs, and she would bite his lower lip until he bled.

She would clean the red stains on his body with her mouth and grin.

She was frightening, frightening. She could kill him any time. She had every opportunity in her arsenal to completely cut the life in him, and yet… She would not. She liked making him dance at the edge of death, yet she would not let him fall off at all. She always saved him, no matter what.

And the thrill of diving from a cliff and making it out alive was driving him mad.

Damn, he loved being tortured by her.

Too bad she did not do any of those.

“Ah…” Peri moaned.

Slowly Laslow cracked his eyes open. Instead of seeing the seductive glint of a knife near his neck, he instead witnessed his wife straddling him. Slowly, very slowly, she clamped her womanhood around his shaft; all the way growing redder with every inch that he was inside her. The sight was killing him. The friction was killing him.

He groaned. Damn, did she feel good.

Up and down, up and down. She bounced on him; fingernails scraping across his body, arms shaking in delectation. Up and down, up and down. She bounced on him; breasts jiggling with her every movement, head thrown back in pleasure. Up and down, up and down.

She peered at him with sexy eyes, “Laslow! Skewer me! Ravage me! Eviscerate me!”

She did not need to tell him. Instinctively, his claws reached for her hips. He gripped her tight and hoisted her up; enjoying her squeal when he smashed his pelvis to her. He pulled off of her and pounded into her again. In and out, in and out. He humped her feverishly—mercilessly. Just like how she did when she was suffocating him.

And gods, did she love it.

“I’m… I’m…” Laslow breathed out in puffs.

She grinned and slapped his behind. She squeezed him hard, “Yes! Come! Come inside me!”

And he did. He let his semen gush inside her the very moment that she tightened around his penis.

“There,” Peri smiled at him from above, “Stabbed.”

Laslow laughed, “What? I’m doing the stabbing, after all?”

Her laughter was light; merry. Something he rarely heard from her—something that actually made her sound like she was but an ordinary, cute girl.

“Well, I don’t have anything to stab you with. Unless, of course, you want this knife up your—“

“Please, don’t even think about it.”

Another series of mixed chuckles and giggles. Peri might have a bit of a loose screw on the head, but Laslow knew one thing for certain: it was always fun and adventurous around her.

And he so loved to travel.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hello there! We are still open for more Kinktober commissions! You can order any character/pairing you like and you can base the theme from these information sheets:  **[Twitter post link.](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/918444042030952453) ** Send us a Direct Message on twitter or email us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! 

Happy Kinktober!


End file.
